


Darlian's Defiant Daughter (and others)

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Gen, Nudes, Pencil, Sketchbook, Watercolour, artwork, gouache, sketchdump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just a dump of recent crap I've made, everything from sketches to paintings.
Relationships: Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Darlian's Defiant Daughter (and others)

**Author's Note:**

> If a couple of these look like they were painted in a book...they were! I have a 'sketchbook' I thrifted a few years ago that is literally an old book with gesso on the pages and some of my GW crap has just started to spill over into it. :v

Lmao. Uh...this one. Well, I personally view Relena as quite the scrapper. Someone suggested this name over Darlian's Disobedient Daughter and...there ya go. Just a shitty doodle on shitty paper with shitty paint but it felt good to do. Also, the mask? Meh. Real life boils over into my doodles. So sue me. But she would totally huck back a tear gas canister. =P Also, I write like a child.

Lesbians!!!! The best!!!!

This one is actually a little older but I don't remember putting it in any of my collections...Anyhow, someone on discord had a vegan Trowa headcanon so I doodled this up. The "soy boy" on the shirt is 100% a stab at idiots who use it as an insult.

A happy, chubby Duo because why not?

Was doing a timed sketch prompt and...Dorothy appeared. With a bad attempt at perspective.

If I ever get to the part in my fic where Duo and Hilde get hitched this will be the dress.

A naked Sally because, fuck you why not?

Was the final thank you image for the Pride 2020 event!


End file.
